supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (Natural Opposites)
Death is a Primordial Entity, the first Horseman, the twin brother of Life, the younger brother of The Light and The Darkness and the creator of Pestilence, War and Famine . History Birth Death is born in the Void at the same time as Life, after The Light and The Darkness and before Khronos, Ananke and Heka . Before the Universe During the War between the Darkness and The Light, Death created War for incarnate the First Conflict . When The Light traps The Darkness in a Mask, The Primordial Entities debate whether to ban for the Primordial Council The Light or not, The Light is banished (4 votes to 1), Death vote against the Light . After the War When the Leviathans are created, Death created Famine for incarnate the insatiable appetite of the First Beasts. The blood of the Leviathans is a powerfull acid and during the, very short, conflict between the angels and the Leviathans, Death made Pestilence for incarnate the diseases gived to the angels by this conflict . Season 2 His ring is neccessary for re-seal Lucifer in his Cage, he talks to Dean and explains that his ring is not important for him, he gives it to Dean . Season 6 When the Darkness becomes free, Death is the second aware, (the first is Khronos), he comes with his twin sister and join The Darkness Personnality At first sight, Death seems apathetic. Contrary to this first impression, Death is kind but ruthless and does not think that death is a bad thing . Death keeps his calm in all circumstances and considers men in the same way that humans consider ants . He extremely cares for his siblings but thinks that the Light did not have to seal The Darkness in a mask . He found the Leviathans interesting and loves junk food . Powers and Abilities Powers * Death Embodiment : Death is, litteraly, the death and so have all the powers linked to death . ** Absolute Death Giving ''': Death is able to take life to anything . ** '''Hurting : Being the First Death itself, Death is able to make suffers anyone at the point his target begs death . ** Death Empowerment : For each death, Death becomes more powerfull . ** Necrokinesis ''': Death is, obviously, able to manipulate perfectly any deaths . ** '''Pyronetic Body : Death can't be touched because his body is made of fire, the only things who can touch him are his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Death Link : He can't be totally killed as long as death exist in the universe . ** Ressurection : Death can ressurect anyone . ** Death-Force : The Most powerfull power of Death, Death use all deads to fuse their deathly energies in a powerfull laser which can destroy almost everything . * Primordial Entity Physiology : Death is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : Death is the second strongest Primordial Entity and is only equalized by Life and only surpassed by The Light and The Darkness. ** Super Speed : Death can move extremely fast . ** Super Stamina : Death didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Death is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Death is the second Primordial Entity oldest entity, the only entity as old as him is Life and the only older than her are The Light and The Darkness, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Death is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Death knows almost everything, the only things he didn't know are the things which have only links to his Siblings (example : he don't very know how the time works) . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Death is able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Scythe Mastery : Death have a perfect mastery of scythe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Khronos : Khronos can't kill him but he can seriously hurt him . **Ananke : Ananke can't kill him but she can seriously hurt him . **Heka : Heka can't kill him but it can moderately hurt him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt him but less than Heka . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can totally kill him . * Death's Scythe : His own scythe can totally kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can totally kill him . Other *Death Link : If all the death dissapears, he will die, moreover, if he is totally killed, all the death dissapears . *Primordial Light : Death feel pain if he touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, Death dies . *Primordial Darkness : Death feel pain if he touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, Death dies . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Death can die . Gallery 250px-Horseman_Death-1-.jpg|Physical Form Death2.png|Disembodied Form Death-Force.jpg|Death-Force